TINMAN : GOOD ENOUGH songfic
by PrincessTin
Summary: DGxCain songfic. Light smut.M.


Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan or Evanescence's 'Good Enough' sigh

GOOD ENOUGH SONGFIC

Under your spell again.

I can't say no to you.

Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.

I can't say no to you.

He watched her dance at yet another ball that her mother had thrown in hopes for a royal match. It had been a full year since he had told her the relationship they have was like a father and daughter than lovers.He had seen the way she had begun to look at him. He was good at reading people. At the time he honestly thought of her like a crazy daughter.Her response was typical DG '' I've got two fathers already I don't need another one.'' She had never brought the subject up again but he had noticed a change in her. She had blossomed into a woman over the past year. He found himself no longer calling her 'kiddo'. He found himself wanting to cut in on every dance she danced. He wanted to punch every man who kissed or worse made her smile. That was his smile and his smile alone.

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

I can't breathe but I feel...

DG lookedover at Cain and watched his ever growing jealousy.She had spent the last year trying to prove to him she was woman enough for him. Good enough for him. She began to feel good enough and strong enough. It had become more than just proving to him but also proving to herself that she was a fully grown woman.She was finally comfortable in her own skin and loved how he looked at her longingly against his will. Now that she was good enough for him,he would have to prove himself good enough for her. She slightly grinned at Cain.

Good enough, I feel good enough for you.

DG walked out alone to the veranda, Cain ever the protector followed. She turned to him and smiled. " I've decided to have a sleepover tonight with one of the male guests. Your off duty tonight, Mr. Cain. I don't need the pressure of thinking about you ,my bodyguard, as I finally take on a lover tonight."

" Well that's too bad. I'm your bodyguard and you seem to make that a 24/7 job. Glad to see you got over your silly little crush on me, though I think you could do better than the boys here. Your life though, no matter how I think they're not good enough for you." Cain gritted through his teeth. The thought of someone making love to her filled with jealousy.He thought to himself 'Why am I jealous? I don't think of her THAT way or do I? When did that happen ? When did I start seeing her as a woman and not a girl? '

" Your right they are not good enough. Are you?"

Cain looked at her with she still have a crush on him? " What are you talking about?"

" The lover I want to take on tonight is you. Your the one that I want, always have.Are we good enough for each other yet or do I have to wait even longer for you to come to your senses."

" I could never be good enough for a woman like you. I'm old and tired."

" Wrong answer." she pulled him closer and kissed him. " Your mature and in the prime of your life. You have stamina that I bet hasn't even been used yet. Cain you know you want me. You know I want you. Give in, put us out of our miseries and give in." He kissed her with such longing and passion. He admitted to himself it felt very good. He didn't feel like he was doing something wrong or dirty.She felt good. This felt right.

Drink up sweet decadence.

I can't say no to you,

And I've completely lost myself,

and I don't mind. I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

Can't believe that I feel...

He pushed her against the stone wall were nobody could see the princess and her most loyal Tin Man give in to their desires. He moved down her neck to her collarbone and kissed it. She gasped with pleasure. " I've waited so long for this, thank you Cain."

He stopped and looked at her. " Wyatt, call me Wyatt."

Her knee went up his knee. He lifted his hand up her thigh. No underwear. The little vixen knew she had him under her thumb. " Wyatt,Wyatt,Wyatt. Make love to me here. I can't wait till tonight and judging by your hardness neither can you ."

This wasn't how he though he they would make love for the first time but pure lust was taking over them and it wanted to be fed. He unzipped his pants and hiked up her dress. He entered her with such force she clawed her fingernails into his shoulders. He thrusted harder and harder. It felt so good.

Good enough, I feel good enough.

It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

He held one of her knees as he rode her. The other arm explored her body. Her hard nipples. Her flushed cheeks.He kissed her hard. Their tongues danced.She came first then he spilled his seed in her. Their outfits were soaked with a mixture of their sweat and juices. They panted for breath and clung to each other not wanting the moment to end. DG 's updo hairdo was messed up and Cain's short hair also a mess. Neither cared. They kissed again.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.

Pour real life down on me.

'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.

Am I good enough for you to love me too?

Rain poured down as if to cool them off. She giggled and kissed away the raindrops on his cheek. " I love you, Wyatt Cain." His body felt alive and rejuvinated. When she told him she loved him he felt like a schoolboy again. He never thought he could feel so alive and so loved again. He was glad to be wrong. " I love you,DG. You took me by suprise, woman and I'm so glad you did."

So take care what you ask of me,

'cause I can't say no.

" You can call me Dorothy."

" My Dorothy." They embraced.


End file.
